


Love Is For Theives

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn longs for an escape from her evil foster parents. When they plan a holiday to Venice, it's the perfect place for her to run away. When she runs into two old friends from a children's home they take her in to the star palace, where she meets a mysterious boy in a bird mask. Scipio/Oc Prop/Hornet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Harris

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2011, I am just re posting...

**Title -** _Love is for thieves._  
 **Chapter title -** _Autumn Harris._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure Disclaimer - I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fictions about it, I'd have Prop and Scip locked in my bedroom. ;) I only own the plot. In this chapter my O/C's are Autumn Harris, Allison Savage, Jackson Savage and Tony._

 **A/n -** _Just a few things before you start reading. It's set after the film. Scip is not an adult because of complications with the merry go round which will be explained in a future chapter, as will the situation with his father._  
 _Ages for everyone are as follows:_  
 _Autumn - 16_  
Scipio - 17  
Prosper - 16  
Bo - 7  
Hornet - 16  
Mosca - 15  
Riccio - 15

* * *

**Autumn's point of view -**

Five twenty eight in the morning and as usual, I've been awake for the past hour, staring at my ceiling. I never have been able to get a full nights sleep here, it was too much of a show house. It's never felt like my home, not even in my bedroom.  
  
With a sigh I rolled onto my side and reached over to flick my bedside lamp on. The corners of my mouth twitched as the dim light illuminated the photo frame that was set behind my current book. In the foreground was a five year old, golden hair boy, a mega-watt grin lighting up his features. Behind him was a tall, teenage boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. He had his arm draped over the shoulder of a girl who was about a head shorter than him. She had shoulder length ebony hair with a full fringe and stormy grey eyes. Her smile revealed one dimple in her left cheek. Nobody ad seen that dimpled smile for a while, not ever her. Her being me, Autumn Harris, the boys being my old best friends, Prosper and Bo.  
  
I sat up and stared at my reflection in the mirror the was opposite my bed. Compared to the photo, I was unrecognizable. My fringe was now brushed to the left and I'd let the rest grow out to reach my waist. My once stormy eyes were now a dull grey. I was underweight which caused my cheekbones to be more prominent and I had a dark pink scar that ran from under my right ear, along my jaw bone, stopping about a centimeter from my chin.  
  
Turning away from my repulsive reflection, I swung my legs over the side of my bed, taking one last glance at the photo before heading for a shower. No doubt Allison, my foster mother, would be dragging me around town today. Tomorrow was the day of our annual holiday. I was yet to be told our destination but I knew it meant that Allison would need even more 'cute beach outfits.'  
  
Allison Savage was your typical trophy wife. Curves in all the, apparently, right places, fake breasts, botoxed lips, cheeks and forehead, far too much fake tan, peroxide blonde hair with extensions and everything designer and sparkly. I honestly didn't mind. It was her body and her life. She can do what she likes. The thing I hated was that she was constantly trying to make me into her mini-me. I'm not a total tomboy but nor am I a complete bimbo. I'm just me. I don't know why she even bothers anymore, she knows I'm just going to alter and customize anything she buys me regardless.  
  
The only reason we were going on holiday is because Jackson, my foster father, has entered Allison into some beauty contest that's supposed to be happening. He loves showing her off, especially if it meant there'd be a financial gain because of it. I'm still surprised he hasn't started pimping her out. Yet. To people of importance, Jackson seemed nice as pie. To people he couldn't care less about, me, he took out every piece of anger or drunken frustration, on. And trust me, that was alot.  
  
Once I'd finished in the shower, I got dressed and read another chapter of my book. The next thing I knew it was half seven and movement could be heard around the house. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching my door, followed by four loud thuds startled me out of my day dreaming.  
  
"Up. Now!"Came Jackson's voice.  
  
"I'm awake!" I called trying to keep my voice steady. He always put me on edge.  
  
He barged into my room as I stood from my bed. His expression was serious as he scanned me over. "You're going into town with Allison today. And no funny business." He warned.  
  
Of course. Last time I'd attempted to runaway, disappearing into busy crowds in the hoped of an escape. No such luck. I was caught by Tony, Jackson's right hand man, and dragged back home. I received a black and and fat lip that night.  
  
"I wouldn't dare." I muttered, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Good." I could hear the arrogant smugness in his voice. "You'll be leaving in an hour." With that said, he left my room.  
  
As I grabbed my leather satchel bag and headed into the kitchen I started to wonder why the Savage's had even fostered me in the first place. I pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge to pour myself a glass, now thinking about holiday when Jackson and Tony walked in.  
  
"Um, Jackson?" I focused my gaze on the glass, clutched tightly in my hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we going tomorrow?" I was praying it would be somewhere busy with lots of tourists. Somewhere where someone small like me could easily get lost.  
  
"Venice."  
  
Bingo!


	2. Shopping

**Title -** _Love is for thieves._  
 **Chapter title -** _Shopping._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fictions about it, I'd have Prop and Scip locked in my bedroom. ;) I only own the plot. In this chapter my O/C's are Autumn Harris, Allison Savage, Jackson Savage and Tony._

* * *

_**Autumn's point of view -** _

"Oh, look Autumn! Why don't you try this on?"  
  
I stood on tip toe to look over a rail of clothing at Allison. She was holding up a yellow jumpsuit with ruffles on the front. I pulled a face and shook my head. With a sigh she put the jump suit back and came to my side.  
  
"I'm not going to get anywhere with you am I?"  
  
I shook my head, thankful she was in a good mood. Shopping always puts her in a good mood. She pulled her purse out of her bag and out of that she produced one of her multiple credit cards.  
  
"If you promise to behave on this holiday, you can take Tony and go and buy some things you like." She smirked. "That means no moaning, no back-chatting, no arguing and no trying to run away." I nodded in agreement and took the card from her fingers. I may hate my foster parents but if they're going to offer me money, I was going to take it. Besides if I manage to get away in Venice, I was going to need some money.

Tony came with me around town whilst Allison did her own thing. I gave him the excuse that I needed some spending money for Venice when I drew out some cash from the bank and went to foreign exchange.  
  
We returned home, laden with shopping at around three. Allison turned to me in the hallway after I'd returned her credit card.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm gonna go pack."  
  
"OK. If you need any help, Maria's in my room." Maria was Allison's 'helper'. More of a slave if you ask me. Maria did everything for Allison and yet I'd never heard her complain once nor was she ever without a smile. I guess some people genuinely enjoy doing things for other people.

I made my way up to my room and dumped all my shopping on my bed. I pulled out my suitcase from beneath my bed and grabbed my large duffel bag from my wardrobe. I packed all of my new shopping into the suitcase, leaving a set of pajamas and an outfit out. I put some of my personal belongings in the duffel bag, things I couldn't leave behind. My photo of me, Bo and Prop, my minuscule collection of books, a small wooden keepsake box with my jewelery inside, my journal and a small brown bear with a red tee shirt I'd had since I was a baby.  
  
When I'd packed I remembered my guitar. I couldn't leave it behind but I wasn't sure if they'd allow it on a plane. Unless... I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Allison was cutting up some lettuce. She glanced at me over her shoulder.  
  
"How are we getting to Venice?" I gasped.  
  
"Jackson's renting the jet we used last year why?"  
  
I smirked a little. "Just wanted to bring my guitar is all."  
  
She shook her head at me as she gestured to the food she was preparing. "Hungry yet?"  
  
I shook my head once more and headed to my room. I rarely are around people I didn't like or know. I usually waited until the Savages were out and then had something quick and easy. I don't know why I was like that but thanks to it, I was underweight. Not dangerously so but enough for a doctors concern. Jackson though I was after attention and Allison thought I wanted to be one of those size zero models. They are both idiots.

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't get the thought of freedom out of my head. I thought about Bo and Prosper and wondered what they were up to now. Did Bo end up with the Hartliebs or did Prosper get him away?  
  
In the morning, I dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a Dirty Dancing teeshirt, hoodie and trainers. I'd put small padlocks on the zips of my bag and suitcase so nobody could look in and placed my guitar in it's battered leather case.  
  
We left for Venice at ten and I couldn't sit still on the jet. I was so close to freedom.

* * *

 **A/n -** _Autumn's traveling outfit, if anyone's interested. www. polyvore cgi /set? id= 33374530 (Take out the spaces)_


	3. Bo

**-C.3-**

**Autumn's point of view -**

Venice was exactly as I'd expected. The streets were packed with tourists, locals, sellers, buyers, etc,etc. It was fantastic. And that was just the view from my second floor hotel balcony. I'd been told to unpack but my suitcase and duffel bag still lay at the foot of my bed. I didn't need to unpack, I wasn't staying. Not for long anyway. Not if I can help it. I knew I'd more than likely be on the streets for a while, but it was better than staying with the Savages.  
  
My daydreaming was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. With a sigh I left the balcony and closed the French doors behind me.  
  
"Yeah?" I called.  
  
"We're going for a meal, come on." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my hoodie and left my room. I followed Allsion, Jackson and Tony to a near-by restaurant, gazing around me as we went. We took an outside table so Allison could get a better tan. I had a glass of Pepsi and no food. I was surrounded by strange people, it was a miracle I could even drink. I sat in silence, ignoring the conversation around me until Allison said my name.  
  
"Autumn, are you listening to me?"  
  
I coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own." Jackson glared as Allison continued.  
  
"Go and talk to that little bot, he looks lonely."  
  
I turned to see a little Boy, his back to us and his hood up sat on a wall, looking down at his feet. Content with an excuse to leave the table, I made my way toward the boy.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked as I reached the wall he was sat on. He shook his head without turning so I sat down. I stared at my feet as I tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, you OK?" I felt like an idiot but I don't think the kid noticed.  
  
"Yep. Just waiting for my friends. Are you OK?" He voice seemed familiar but I couldn't think why.  
  
"Yeah. I uh...I guess so."  
  
"You don't sound OK." Why are kids so perceptive? "You can tell me if you like. I always make people feel better." Why was his naivety so familiar to me?  
  
"It's a long story. I'll be fine."  
  
"But I'm seven and a quarter. I'd understand." No way. Not possible. Is it? I turned my head to see the profile of a boy I never thought I'd see again. The same angelic gold curls, same brown eyes, same everything.  
  
"Bo." I gasped.  
  
He turned with a frown which turned to wide eyes when they met my gaze.  
  
"Storm!" He lunged forward wrapping his arms around my neck. I patted his back becoming aware of the 3 sets of eyes burning holes in my back. When I didn't hug him properly he sat back down, a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Bo, I'm sorry. I'm being watched." he nodded in understanding. He really had grown up. The last time I saw him he would've spun in circles demanding to know 'by who?'  
  
"Where's Prosper?"  
  
"Selling with Hornet. I'm waiting for Riccio and Mosca."  
  
"Selling what with who and waiting for whom?"  
  
"Selling anything. And Hornet, Mosca and Riccio. They're our friends. Although I think Hornet is Prop's girlfriend but he won't admit it." Bo paused. "Where did you go?" I knew he was referring to when I left the kids home with the Savages. "Who fostered you? Are they nice?"  
  
I shook my head. I couldn't lie to him. "No, Bo. They aren't nice. That's why I can't hug you right now."  
  
"Run away. Come live with me and Prop and Hornet and Riccio and Mosca and Scip and Ida and Victor!"  
  
"Woah, dude! Calm down. Who _are_ all these people? And what happened to the Hartliebs?"  
  
"My friends. Prop took me away from the smelly Hartliebs."  
  
"Good." I mumbled and he giggled at me.  
  
I snuck a glance over my shoulder to see Tony advancing towards us.  
  
"Bo, I have to go. I'm sorry." I stood up as he lifted his head to gaze sorrowfully at me.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
Tony wasn't far, but far enough for me to tell Bo my plan. "Maybe. I'm going to run away tonight. I'll try and find you tomorrow. If it's safe."  
  
"Come to the ste-" Tony was too close now.  
  
"Well, see you later kid."  
  
I followed Tony back to Jackson and Allison, both of whom appeared to have consumed one to many glasses of wine. Great. Jackson gripped the top of my arm tightly and pulled me toward the hotel.  
  
"Why'd he hug you?"  
  
"He was upset and needed comfort. Why?" He squoze my arm tighter and I winced. his hands were large enough to fit entirely around the top of my arm with his fingers over lapped.  
  
"Don't question me."

I stayed silent until we reached my room. He shoved me inside, following and closing the door behind him.  
  
"I thought I told you to unpack." I backed away but my knees hit the edge of the bed. "Thinking of running away again are we?" I shook my head vigorously. "I don't think you'll be capable anyway."  
  
He back handed me across my cheek and I fell back onto the mattress. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to the floor. His foot collided heavily with my stomach a few time until he knelt beside me. He used one hand to hoist me into a sitting position by my tee shirt before he started to repeatedly punch me in the face.  
  
I blacked out a short while later, when my body had become numb with the pain. When I woke up on the floor some time later, my whole body throbbed. I picked myself up and saw on the clock that it was two thirty am. I looked in the mirror with a grimace. My left eyes was swollen shut, my lip was cut and the bridge of my nose was split open. Dried blood was around my nostrils, mouth, down my chin, neck and on my top. I lifted my top to see the start of a mass of bruises over my ribs.

I didn't bother to clean up or change. No time. Everybody was sleeping. It was now or never. We were on the second floor meaning there was another balcony below mine on the ground. I put my duffel bag over my shoulder so it hung across my body and hooked my guitar on the other shoulder by the strap. I picked up my suitcase and went onto the balcony. I dropped my suitcase onto the balcony below before hoisting myself over the railings of mine. I slowly lowered myself down until my feet felt the railing below me. When I finally landed on the ground I grabbed my suitcase, took one last look at my empty balcony and took off running.  
  
I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was better than with _them_. I ran through dark alleys and down back streets, far away from the hotel until I couldn't run anymore. My body ached and my mind screamed for a rest. I stumbled on until I found a dark doorway halfway down an alley. I sat down on my suitcase with my duffel under my knees and tucked my guitar down by my side. I rested my head back on the wall and drifted off into an uneasy, uncomfortable sleep, thinking about Bo.


	4. Star Palace

**Title -** _Love is for thieves._  
 **Chapter title -** _Star Palace._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure Disclaimer - I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway shape or form. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fictions about it, I'd have Prop and Scip locked in my bedroom. ;) I only own the plot. In this chapter my O/C's are Autumn Harris._

* * *

**Autumn's point of view -**

"Is she dead?"  
  
"No, she's still breathing, idiot."  
  
"Poke her. She might wake up."  
  
"Shut up, Riccio! Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Obviously not."

I could hear the voices vaguely, as though they were a few metres away from me. I forced my eyes to open and my head to look to my right. Three faces were peering at me. One was a boy with messy ginger hair and wonky teeth. Another was a dark skinned boy with a shaved head. The final one was a girl with two plaits and kind brown eyes. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hornet. This is Riccio and Mosca."  
  
"I'm Autu-...I'm Storm." My throat was dry and raspy when I spoke causing me to cough a little. Suddenly I realized that I knew their names. "Hornet! You...You guys must know Bo and Prop!" I pulled myself into a standing position as the three of them suddenly seemed very defensive.  
  
"How do you know?" Frowned Riccio.  
  
"Bo told me yesterday. Could you take me to him? Please?" They exchanged looks before a confirmative nod.  
  
"Come on, this way. Although Bo will still be sleeping." Said Mosca as I picked up my belongings.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Half six. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd slept longer, is all."  
  
"Can't sleep long on the streets." Riccio half smiled as though he was remembering something.  
  
We walked in silence down back streets and alleys until we stopped outside a metal door.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Star Palace." Grinned Riccio, confusing me even more.  
  
"Otherwise know as the Stella." Hornet smiled.  
  
"The theater?"  
  
Hornet nodded. "It's been shut down for years so we made it our home."

When we walked in, the room was illuminated by star shaped lights on the stage and around the walls. I was lost for a moment in the simple beauty of the place.  
  
"Prosper and Scipio should be back any minute." Said Mosca, sitting down in one of the many seats.  
  
"Who's Scipio?" I asked as I placed my bags and guitar on the floor and jumped up to sit on the edge of the stage, wincing when a jolt of pain shot through my ribs.  
  
"He's the thief lord. He brought us all here so we weren't on the streets."  
  
I heard the door slam and a call of, "We're back!" echoed around the room.  
  
"We brought someone back." Called Riccio as Hornet appeared beside me with a first aid kit.  
  
"And who might that be?" Came a deep voice. Hornet started to use some damp cotton wool to clean away the dried blood.  
  
"She says her names Storm. She knows Bo."  
  
The sound of fast foot falls followed by a gasp caused me to look up. Prosper was stood halfway down the walk way between the chairs, staring wide-eyed at me.  
  
"Hey Prop." I smiled and jumped down from the stage. He strode forward, enveloping me in a warm hug.  
  
"I missed you, Autumn." He stated.  
  
"Missed you too."  
  
"Autumn? Who's Autumn?" Riccio's voice was confused and Prosper laughed pulling away from me but keeping one arm firmly around my shoulders.  
  
"She is. Autumn Harris but Bo and I used to call her Storm because she has stormy grey eyes." He turned back to me. "What happened to you?" He gently pushed me back to Hornet who was patiently waiting to continue cleaning me up.  
  
"Um...my, uh, foster father..." I looked down at my shoes, ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. It isn't your fault." At the sound of the deep voice I looked back up. A boy of around 16/17 was stood beside Prop. He had long-ish dark brown hair and almost black eyes."I'm Scipio." He moved forward, extending his hand. I shook it firmly.  
  
"The thief lord."  
  
He smiled. "Call me Scip." I nodded as Hornet finished sorting out my face.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Came a sleepy voice from one of the balconies. We all looked up to see Bo, rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he looked down at us, his eyes widening and a grin appearing when he spotted me. He disappeared and we could hear his footsteps thundering down the stairs. I jumped off the stage and knelt down as he ran toward me. He flung himself into my open arms and squoze me tightly.  
  
"I knew you'd find us!"  
  
I winced as he squoze my ribs and he moved back, anxiously. "Sorry." He mumbled as he noticed the cuts and bruises on my face. "Was it your foster parents?" I nodded and he moved to hug me again, gentler this time. "Well it doesn't matter now because you're back with me and Prop and we'll take care of you."


	5. Brilliant

**Title -** _Love is for thieves._  
 **Chapter title -** _Brilliant_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure Disclaimer - I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters._

* * *

**Autumn's point of view -**

Hornet kept offering me food as I got Prop, Bo and the gang up to speed with everything that had happened since I left the children's home. I declined her offers politely until she gave up.  
  
"Well, as Bo said, you're safe now. You can stay with us. Can't she Scip?" Prop turned to Scippio who smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course she can, There's always room in the star palace."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. I honestly thought I'd be on the streets." Bo shuffled closer to me.  
  
"We wouldn't let that happen." I smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair.  
  
"One thing though," Started Riccio. "These Tony and Jackson, guys...they'll be lookin' for you, right?" I nodded.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps it's be best if you were to stay inside for a few days, until they've left." Suggested Scip.  
  
"Maybe that's wise."  
  
"Course it is! Look at what they did to you last night. Imagine what they'd do if they caught you now!" Mosca near shouted.  
  
"Mosca's right, you'll have to stay inside." Agreed Prop.  
  
"Storm, we'll make sure there's someone here to keep you company."  
  
"Thanks. You guys are brilliant."  
  
"We know." Grinned Riccio.  
  
"Should we tell Ida and Victor?" Asked Hornet.  
  
"Who?" I frowned as I was bombarded with answers from everyone besides Scip, who stayed silent and watched amusedly. One answer caught my attention more than the rest.  
  
"Victors a detective and Ida owned the wing of the lion." I stared at Bo, curiously.  
  
"What?" I yawned, unwillingly as Scip placed a hand on the young boys shoulder.  
  
"That is a very long story, best saved for another time. you however, should get some rest."  
  
"I'm not tired." I protested, suppressing another yawn.  
  
"Stubborn to the point of idiocy this one." Laughed Prop. "Come on, I'll take you up. You can share with me an Bo." He picked up my bags as I grabbed my guitar and looked back at the group. "Thanks again. All of you."  
  
They all nodded as Prosper, Bo and I went up to a balcony. There were four mattresses in the room. One on top of another, and two separate.  
  
"Take your pick. Anythings more comfy than that doorway they said they found you in."  
  
Prop was right. They left me to change into my pajamas and sleep. When I woke up it was half nine that night and everyone else was asleep. Or so I thought.


	6. Scars

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Scars_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in any way, shape or form. I only own my original character and the plot for this fic._

* * *

**Autumn's point of view -**

I crept out of bed and away from Prop and Bo, who were sound asleep. I went into the kitchen area to get myself a drink when I heard a noise above me, on the roof. Curiosity getting the better of me, I grabbed my trainers and went to investigate. Silently, I crept along the roof until I saw someone sat on the edge, looking out over the city. I recognized it as Scippio, only in his shadow, his nose seemed abnormally long.  
  
"Scip?" I asked and he jerked his head around, showing that he was actually wearing a bird style mask.  
  
"Storm. Are you alright? How do you feel?" He turned so he had his back to the city and his legs, safely on the inside of the ledge.  
  
"I'm fine, I feel much better now I've had a proper sleep."  
  
"Good. Come sit down." He patted the spot beside him and I obliged.  
  
"So, what did Bo mean about a detective and a lion's wing?" I asked. I hadn't been able to get that out of my head since Bo said it. I even dreamt about a guy in a mac and trilby riding a flying lion. Scip laughed.  
  
"That's a long story."  
  
"I've got plenty of time."  
  
He pulled his mask off and watched me for a second. "Ok, I'll tell you on one condition."  
  
I frowned. "What?"  
  
"You tell me a story too. The story of...your scar perhaps?"  
  
I subconsciously ran my fingers along the ugly scar on my jaw bone. "Alright."

Scippio went on to tell me everything, from how he is the thief lord, which explained the mask, and when he met Bo and Prop and meeting Ida and the roundabout. When he told me that he had, for a day, been an adult he sounded almost regretful. When he said that when he woke up the next morning, he was 16 again, he seemed happier.  
  
"Did you not enjoy being an adult?"  
  
"I thought I would. I wouldn't be under my father's thumb and I could do what I like."  
  
"But..." I urged,  
  
"But, it isn't what I expected. I felt like I was outcast from my friends because of my age. When I returned to 16 again, I was overjoyed." He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling before he coughed. "OK, your turn."  
  
I took a deep, shaky breath. I hadn't told anybody about my scar before. Even Bo and Prop had no idea what it was from.  
  
"Obviously you know what my foster father is like." Scip nodded. "Well, one night when he came home from a night drinking, he was angry. Not his usual angry, but insanely angry. He attacked me in the kitchen and when I fell I knocked his beer bottle on the floor. He got even angrier and picked up a piece of the glass." I paused, looking down at my feet rather than at Scippio. "I guess in a way I should be thankful he was wasted cause he was actually trying to kill me. Luckily he got my jaw instead of my throat. Still, the scar won't ever fade." I finished in a bitter tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that."  
  
"It's alright. People always say it helps to talk, don't they?"  
  
He nodded as he hesitantly reached his hand forward to run his finger along my scar. I didn't move.  
  
"It's not as repulsive as you think it is, you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Regardless of how you gained your scar, it makes you who you are. I may not have know you for long, but you are a great person, Storm. No amount of scars is going to stop people from seeing that."  
  
I smiled a little before thanking him in a quite voice and excusing myself, now in serious need of that drink.


	7. Running Away

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Running Away._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in any way, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film not the book.)_

 

* * *

I was bored. It had been four days since Hornet and the guys found me and I hadn't left the Star Palace since. Prop wouldn't allow it. I'd given them each a description of Jackson, Allison and Tony so they could keep a look out for them and according to Prop, they were looking for me. I'm not going to lie, in the past four days I'd gotten to know everybody a heck of alot better and even managed to meet Ida and Victor, who came to see what all Bo's fussing was about. Only thing is I like the outdoors and staying in all the time was slowly starting to send me insane, I swear.  
  
So, on this fourth day of confinement, I pulled my notepad from my bag and started to write down a few song lyrics that had been floating around my head this morning.  
  
'I was just trying to be myself, you go your way I'll meet you in hell. It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away.'  
  
I stared at the page before I pulled my guitar onto my lap and strummed a few chords, trying to find a tune to fit what I was thinking of.

"Didn't know you wrote songs."  
  
I turned and saw Riccio moving to sit in one of the many chairs as he bit down on a larger red apple. I nodded and continued with the guitar.  
  
"My mum taught me." I commented. There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again.  
  
"What happened to her? Your mum I mean,"  
  
I continued to strum my almost complete tune, avoiding looking at him. "Long story." I shrugged, hating the fact I was lying to someone I'd known for such a short time.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Honestly Riccio, it's a boring story. You don't need to know."  
  
"I won't tell anyone. Prop and Bo are at Ida's with Hornet, Mosca's selling some loot and Scip's at home."  
  
"Why does Scip still go home if he hates his father? Why doesn't he just stay here?" I asked hoping Riccio would forget what he was asking,  
  
He sat back in his seat and put his feet up on the one in front with a shrug. "Dunno. He may be the Thief Lord but part of me thinks he's scared."  
  
"Scared?" I echoed. "Of what?"  
  
"His dad. I presume Scip told you what happened." I nodded. "Did he tell you how we found out he wasn't the thief he told us he was?"  
  
"He just said Prop found out and told you."  
  
"Yeah Prop found out first but I went back to the house. Banging on the door until his dad appeared, dragging Scip behind him."  
  
"Dragging him?" I'd stopped strumming and placed my guitar down now.  
  
"Yeah. His dad insisted that we shut up and leave, shook Scip around a bit and then pushed him back inside and slammed the door. I'd never seen Scip like that before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I said. Scared. Made me cry, which is a rarity."  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
"You're not allowed out. Not until your foster family have gone."  
  
"Riccio." I fixed him with my best pleading gaze. "Please. I have to talk to him."  
  
"Fine. But if Prop finds out I'm blaming you."

I smiled my thanks and ran up onto the balcony where I slept and pulled out an old cap and hoodie. I wore the hood up over the cap in a hopes to hide my face as we walked through the streets of Venice. Eventually we arrived outside a grand looking house.  
  
"I'll wait over here." Said Riccio shuffling off to sit on the wall. He looked a little scared himself as I raised my fist and knocked. A woman in a maid's uniform answered and started down at me.  
  
"Um, I'm here to see Scippio. I'm a friend." She looked me up and down before nodding once and standing back to let me in.  
  
The gold and white interior took my breath away at it's beauty. I stood in awe, staring around me as the woman disappeared up the stairs, presumably to find Scippio.  
  
"Hornet, how many times must I tell you not to visit me at ho-." Scippio stopped mid-word when he reached the bottom of the stairs and his eyes rested on me. "Storm?" He frowned.  
  
"Hi. I, uh, need to talk to you." I glanced anxiously at the maid who was stood behind Scip, staring at me. "Privately." I added.  
  
Scip glanced at the maid before nodding. He gestured for me to follow him upstairs and through a large white door with golden edging. Inside the room was plain white with a large gold bed frame with crimson red covers in the centre of the far wall.  
  
"Is this your bedroom?" I gasped, unable to stop myself from gawping.  
  
"Yes. What's so urgent you needed to come out of safety and to here?" He was trying to look annoyed but it wasn't working. I could see the anxiety pouring out of him. I took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.  
  
"Are you scared of your dad, Scip?" I caught him off guard. His dark eyes widened and mouth dropped open.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I...I was talking to Riccio and he told me what actually happened the night when they found out about this place. He said you looked scared."  
  
He looked speechless for a moment before he stepped back and sat down on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled the sleeves of his blue jumper up. That was when I actually realized what he was wearing. Black trousers with suit shoes and a blue jumper over a white shirt. Very different to his jeans and converse combo I was used to.  
  
"Yes." He said, finally. "Yes, I am scared of my father." He seemed to be having trouble admitting it, so I silently sat down beside him and let him finish in his own time. "Ever since I can remember, I have never been good enough for him. A mistake he wants to get rid of. Send me to live with my uncle and get his peaceful life back." He brushed his hair back again. "He's never hit me as bad as your foster father but it's always the thought that he would snap. I've had a few bruises her and there but I'm always scared that next time it'll be something more."  
  
"Why do you keep coming back, Scip?"  
  
He paused, staring at his feet before turning his head to look at me with a humorless laugh. "I don't know. I honestly have no idea." He laughed again, louder this time. He kept laughing, until he hung his head, his shoulders shaking. A laugh turned into a choked sob and he swiped a hand at his eyes. I slid a hand across his shoulders until my arm was around him. I pulled him closer into a hug.  
  
"It's OK to cry Scip. It's OK." I whispered until I felt his arms wrap around me and he spilled his tears onto my shoulder.

Eventually he pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. I smiled gently at him.  
  
"Sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that."  
  
"It's fine. I'm surprised you kept it in all this time. You're stronger than I am, that's for sure." He smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you, Autumn."  
  
"Anytime." I smiled again as we heard a voice outside the room. A deep, angry sounding, masculine voice.  
  
"Scippio?"  
  
Scip looked panicked for a second as he glanced from the door to me and back again.  
  
"Just a second father." He looked back at me again, wide eyed as he jumped up from the bed. I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's fine. You'll be fine."  
  
"Scippio, is there someone in there with you?" He didn't wait for an answer, as the door swung open. Scip's father stood tall and red faced in the door frame, still clutching the handle.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Father, this is Au-. Storm. This is Storm." I frowned a little when he used my nickname but knew better than to ask right now.  
  
"And what is Storm doing in your room. What were you up to?" He said my name as if he had a horrible taste on his tongue. Scippio reddened a little at his father's suggestive question.  
  
"Oh, nothing like that sir. I just came to ask Scippio's advice on something, is all." I put on my best suck-up voice I could muster, knowing this was the man that scared Scip.  
  
"Advice on what?"  
  
"I have an Aunt you see, that lives in England and mother thinks I should go and stay for a while. I couldn't decide and thought I'd ask Scippio what he thought."  
  
"Right then." He looked a little put out that he had nothing to yell at his son about as he straightened up. "Well, I think it sounds like a great idea. Leaving the country and all. Now off you go, little girl. I need to talk to my son."  
  
I glanced at Scippio who smiled stiffly. "I'll see you soon." He mumbled and I reluctantly left the room. The door was shut behind me, silence following. I marched on the spot, gradually making my steps lighter before stopping completely. I knew Scip's father was listening until I was gone, it was so obvious. Jackson had done it multiple times when he was waiting until Allison had gone so he could he me again.

"Scippio, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want your dirty urchin friends here." Scippio mumbled something but I couldn't hear him through the door. "What did you say?" Demanded his father.  
  
"I said, they're not dirty urchins."  
  
"Do not back chat me, young man." There was a pause before a heard someone take a deep breath.  
  
"I will do whatever I want to do, father. I am seventeen years old, nearly eighteen. I am not a child any more and I won't let you push me around as if I were."  
  
I grinned like a fool, having to clasp a hand over my mouth before I made a noise. There was a grunt of displeasure from his father and the sound of moving feet.  
  
"You won't hit me anymore either." Came Scippio's voice. "I'm leaving father. I'll come back sometime for my things perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it." The door swung open before I had time to hide. I was still bent slightly with me ear against where the door once was.  
  
"Autumn?" I stood up to look Scippio in the eye.  
  
"Uh..hi." He chuckled and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Run." He said before pulling me along with him along the hall, down the stairs and through the front door. As we ran down the road, I called out.  
  
"Riccio! Run!"  
  
I heard his footsteps join ours as we ran through the streets, Scippio's laughter filling the air all the way back to the Stella. And what a glorious sound it was.


	8. Found Out

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Found Out_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in any way, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film not the book.)_

 

* * *

**No pov.**

Dottore Massimo was not in the slightest way bothered about his son's sudden decision to run away. The reason behind this was that Dottore knew that his son, nor his unwashed girlfriend would get very far. When Scipio opened the door, he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

_Dottore stood red faced as he watched his son yank his bedroom door open. Just outside was the girl he had sent away, Storm, crouching slightly to listen to their conversation through the keyhole. Before Dottore could say anything, his son gave him the one thing he needed._   
_  
"Autumn?"_

_Autumn? Autumn Harris? Could it be? The very girl that he'd been hoping to see. Dottore's friends, Jackson and Allison Savage were holidaying over in Venice with their foster daughter, only for the ungrateful girl to run away. Jackson had asked Dottore to keep an eye out for him. And now here she was, right in his house._

"The Savage's are hear, signore."  
  
Dottore nodded and his maid scurried away as Jackson and Allison entered the room. Allison walked with a permanent pout and her shoulders back to enhance her chest. Not that it needed anymore enhancing. Jackson walked proudly beside her, clearly showing her off.  
  
"Dottore, nice to see you again so soon." He smiled. "You have news for us I hear." Dottore shook Jackson's hand firmly before taking Allison's and kissing the back.  
  
"Indeed. Autumn was here this morning." Dottore lead them through to a room full of large leather couches and gestured for them to sit down as he offered Allsion a glass of wine and Jackson a glass of Scotch.  
  
"Well, where is she now?" Asked Jackson, swirling his glass around to make the ice clink together.  
  
"I can't pinpoint _her_ exactly, but she'll be with my son. And finding him shan't be hard, he always goes to the same place."  
  
"I didn't know you had a son, Dottore." Commented Allison.  
  
"Yes, well. He's not something I'm particularly proud of."  
  
"Oh, we know that feeling, don't we honey?" Allison laughed along with her husband.  
  
"We fostered Autumn hoping she'd turn out like Allison. Beautiful and...and..."  
  
"Full of financial gain via modeling and the like." Finished Allison when her husband was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes. Well, once we find them, you can take Autumn home with you and Scipio will be off to his Uncles."  
  
"Where was it you said they'd be?" Asked Jackson.  
  
Dottore took a sip of scotch with a twisted smirk. "The Stella."

* * *

**Autumns Pov.**

We didn't stop until we were inside the Stella and Riccio was demanding to know what had happened. We caught our breath by the stage and I noticed that Scipio was still tightly grasping my hand in his.  
  
"You'll stop my blood flow if you're not careful." I commented through gasps. He looked at our hands and laughed again before unclasping them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Will you please explain what happened." Demanded Riccio.  
  
"Scip stood up to his dad, it was brilliant." I beamed.  
  
"You what?" Riccio gasped but a smile was making it's way onto his face.  
  
"I wasn't brilliant." Said Scip, his cheeks red from the running.  
  
"Oh come off it, Scip. It was wicked!" I climbed onto the stage and stood as tall as I could. "Scipio, how many times, I don't want your dirty friends here." I made my voice as deep as I could before turning to face the opposite direction. "They are not dirty!" I lifted my voice slightly before turning back. "Do not back chat me! - I will do what I want. I am not a child and I won't let you push me around. I'm leaving father!"  
  
Riccio was grinning from ear to ear and Scipio, now red from embarrassment, was laughing at my impression of his father.  
  
"Honestly Scip it was fantastic." I said as I jumped down from the stage. I coughed a little as the pain from my bruised ribs started to creep back from exhaustion and sat down in one of the theater seats.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Scip went to answer it whilst Riccio couldn't stand still. Scip returned with the rest of the gang and Ida.  
  
"What's with you three you look like you've just won a million." Frowned Hornet.  
  
"Better." Smiled Riccio. "Scip's left home."  
  
All eyes turned to Scip but he just shrugged. "Autumn does a better impression." Once again, without shame, I climbed onto the stage to put on my little performance.  
  
"Did that really happen?" Gasped Prop once he'd regained his composure after falling into a laughing fit with Bo as my deepened voice.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the stage. "Heard it with my own ears."  
  
"This is brilliant. Scipio, I'm so happy you're finally free from that horrid man." Smiled Ida, pulling him in for a motherly hug.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration!" Grinned Bo and Mosca nodded in agreement.

Just as we were all about to agree there was a pounding on the door. Scip's expression went grave.  
  
"Stay here, all of you." He instructed. We waited with baited breath until he returned with a tired out looking Victor.  
  
"Victor, what's wrong?" Asked Ida, her face etched with concern as she helped the man to a seat.  
  
"You all need to leave, now." He panted.  
  
"But they've only just got here." Moaned Bo.  
  
"Your father Scip, he knows you used to come here and he knows that Autumn is with you."  
  
"Why does he care about me?" I frowned, standing up.  
  
"He's quite friendly with the Savages." My stomach dropped. "I was tipped off by the Massimo maid, who's been trying to help us since she found out about what happened last year."  
  
"Right no time to waste." Ida jumped up from her seat. "Pack everything you need, you're all staying at my place until we know that it's definitely safe. Go, pack, now!"  
  
Everyone dispersed from their seats, the joy of Scip's return completely ruined. I looked at Scip who looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"You OK?" I whispered.  
  
"This is my fault. I should never have spoken to my father like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I hadn't then he wouldn't know who you were and we wouldn't be in danger." He was staring at his feet. I glanced at Ida and Victor who got the message and wondered off to help everyone pack. I walked over to Scip and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Scipio Massimo, you listen to me right now." He looked up, eyes widening slightly at the use of his full name. "There is no way in hell you are going to blame yourself for this. Standing up for your father is the best thing you've ever done and don't you dare doubt it for one second. Nobody blames you Scip. Your father however, we do blame. And you are coming with us whether you like it or not because you are the Thief Lord. Everyone here looks up to you, so deal with it."  
  
Before I could walk away, Scipio's arms were wrapped around my shoulders and squeezing me tight, A little shocked I slowly rested my hands on his back. "Thank you, again." He whispered before releasing me. "Now, go pack." I nodded and headed up to the balcony I shared with Hornet, having moved out of Prop and Bo's space two days ago.

As I started to stuff my clothes into my bags I noticed that Hornet was still grinning.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I frowned.  
  
"I think he's got a crush on you."  
  
I stopped folding clothes to stare at her. "Who?"  
  
"Scip. And if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on him too."  
  
"You don't know any better." I mumbled although I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.


	9. Kiss

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Kiss_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in any way, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film not the book.)_

* * *

**Autumn's pov.**

"OK, everyone. You all know the way to Ida's so we're going to split up. Autumn will come with me, Scip with Ida, Prop and Bo and then Hornet you can stay with Riccio and Mosca. They won't suspect that they're with adults and remember that they know all of your faces now too, so I don't doubt they'd try to get answers from you. Keep to the shadows and the alleys. If we're not all back at Ida's in an hour then we'll all come and find whoever's lost. Understood?" Asked Victor stood with his hand on the handle to the exit of the Stella. Everyone nodded in silence and he opened the door, letting us file out. I turned to Scip before he left with Ida.  
  
"See you in an hour, yeah?" He nodded and pulled up the hood of a jacket he'd taken from the 'wardrobe'. I pulled a hairband from my wrist and tied my hair into a loose bun before pulling a beanie hat over it and following Victor out of the alley.

We were about five minutes away from Ida's when Victor stopped walking and pulled me into a shop. He pretended to be showing me a postcard from one of the shelves as he bent to talk to me.  
  
"Your foster mother, by the fountain."  
  
Acting as nonchalant as I could manage I turned my head to look at the fountain opposite the shop and indeed, Allison was sat on the edge with her head leant back and over sized sunglasses reflecting the sun.  
  
"I don't think she'd seen us. We should just keep going as..." I stopped when I noticed Jackson appear at Allison's side a drink in hand. He sat stiffly glancing around all over the place. "This could be difficult." I mumbled. "Is there a back door to this shop?" I asked and Victor moved off to the owner to ask. I kept staring at Jackson, unable to take my eyes from him. Then, he glanced at me, then away and back again, frowning. I tore my gaze away and continued to look at the postcard, as though I wasn't worried he'd seen me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he'd stood up and was coming my way.  
  
"Victor, we have to go, he's coming!" I whispered harshly.  
  
"Come on." I followed Victor through the back door behind the shop owner and quickly through the back door.  
  
"Stay calm, don't look suspicious. We're not far now." Victor, although seemingly calm, was power walking away from the shop, my bags in his hands. I had to do a sort of hopping jog to keep up with him. That was until we heard the door swing open and rebound off the wall behind us. I glanced back and saw Jackson, starting to follow.  
  
"Too late, Victor, run!"  
  
We tore through the streets, ignoring the looks of the locals. I tore the beanie from my head along with the hair band, and dropped them to the floor, finding that they only hindered me, Victor went to turn left, towards Ida and I called after him.  
  
"I'll catch you up, he can't know where we are!" I took the right and ended up down an alley. It seemed as though I was running down alleys and round backstreets for hours trying to shake Jackson off but every time I looked back, he was still there. There was no way I'd be able to keep running, I was too tired. I urged myself forward, a little faster before I hid in a doorway to catch my breath. Suddenly, a hand appeared from above. For a moment I could do nothing but stare at the limb until a voice accompanied it.  
  
"C'mon Storm!"  
  
I grabbed the hand and as it started to pull me up I pushed my foot against the wall to urge myself forward. Below Jackson grabbed my other ankle and tried to pull me back down causing me to hit my head on a pole on the balcony but I was already half on the metal surface. I shook him off and rolled over and pushed myself up onto my knees. The back of my head pounded from where it hit the pole as I looked up and saw Scipio squatting before me, his bird mask tied securely around his eyes.  
  
"Shall we?" He gestured to the ladders beside us, a small smirk playing on his lips as he glanced down at Jackson trying to jump up to the balcony.

Once again we took off up the steps, taking them two at a time. We ran across various rooftops until we directly outside Ida's house. Scip climbed down the side of the building via the drain pipe and waited at the bottom for me to follow. Cautiously I clung onto the guttering before swinging my legs down to the pipe. I eased myself down, scraping my knuckled against the wall behind the pipe until I got to the bottom. Scip untied his mask as we started down the road to Ida's.  
  
"Thanks, Scip. How'd you find me?"  
  
"Victor said you'd gone the opposite way to get rid of Jackson so I stayed high up to see better and went the way you'd gone when you left Victor. I saw Jackson first and followed him."  
  
"You're bloody brilliant."  
  
Scip laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I owed you for all the times you've helped me." He pulled my closer and placed a soft kiss on my cheek as we arrived at Ida's door.  
  
Prosper rushed out and engulfed me in a tight embrace, hiding the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. "Thank god, you're alright."  
  
"Yeah, unless you stop my breathing." He let me go and we went inside, everybody now able to relax now that they knew we were safe.

We spent the rest of the day playing games and telling stories. I even tried to teach Riccio how to do a handstand when he, for some unknown reason, asked if anybody knew how. Ida made a fantastic dinner and then everybody fell asleep on each other in the living room whilst the fire was crackling. Scipio was lay sideways, across a chair, his hair falling across his dark eyes. He looked as though this was the best sleep he'd gotten in a very long time. Before I finally closed my eyes, I brushed a hand across my cheek on the spot where Scip had kissed me and smiled, completely content.


	10. What Is Love?

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _What is love?_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in any way, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film not the book.)_

* * *

**Scip's Pov**

When I awoke, still sprawled sideways across Ida's chair, I yawned and sat up with a stretch. By the looks of the unconscious bodies around me, I was the first up. Hornet was lay on the floor beside Prosper, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her waist. Riccio was curled up on the floor by the fire and Mosca was upside down in the chair opposite my own. Bo was curled up against Autumn on the sofa, who had a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Are you going to come and have some breakfast or just sit and stare at her?" Came a whisper in the doorway, I looked up and saw Victor leant on the door frame. Blushing, I followed him through to the empty kitchen. "Ida's still asleep." He commented as he started to make us both some coffee.  
  
As I stared at the grains in the table before me, I contemplated asking Victor's advice. He and Ida were the only adults who didn't treat me like some know-nothing child. Even when he thought I was a spoilt rich boy Victor spoke to me as an equal.  
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Yes?" He placed a mug in front of me and sat down at the table.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You won't tell anybody?"  
  
He shook his head with a smile. "Not if you don't want me to."  
  
I nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's a little bit...odd." He waited for me to continue. "How do you know when you're...when you're...in love?"  
  
He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "That's a very hard question to answer Scip. I think it's different for everybody and the only person who can tell you if you're in love is yourself. You just know." His eyes took on a faraway look as he looked into his coffee.  
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You love Ida, don't you?"  
  
He smiled again. "You're smarter than you look."  
  
"Well...how does it feel?"  
  
"Indescribable."  
  
I stared blankly at him. "You're not very helpful, are you?"  
  
"I told you, if you are, then you'll know."  
  
"But how will I know, if I don't know how it feels?"  
  
"Fine, alright. I knew I loved Ida when I was helping her tend her garden. The sun was out, lovely day, music from the radio and she on a lovely summer dress and a straw hat. You might remember, you were there as I recall. Teaching Bo how to properly handle a sling-shot." He looked pointedly at me over his cup as he took another sip. "She was knelt in the mud, slightly sweaty from the heat and her hair was sticking out at odd angles from under her hat and she knelt up and smiled at me, over the top of her rose bush,"  
  
He went quite, his eyes staring at nothing. "And?" I urged him.  
  
"And I got this strange feeling, right in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"Like butterflies, you mean?"  
  
"A swarm of them more like. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it was brilliant." He paused. "And I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. Anything else you want to know about love you can find in a film. Although they do tend to go a little overboard."  
  
"Who goes overboard?" I jumped, spilt my coffee and turned to see who was in the doorway. Hornet giggled and moved over to sit at the table. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's OK." I mumbled as Victor grabbed some kitchen roll and started to clean up my coffee.  
  
"Anyway, who goes overboard?" Repeated Hornet.  
  
"The movies." Said Victor.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Victor glanced at me before speaking. "Everything. Have you ever seen a modest movie?"  
  
Hornet frowned, but seemingly agreed as she didn't question it again. Instead she went to make herself some toast.

An hour or so later and everybody was awake and sat around the kitchen table eating their breakfast. I was on my second cup of coffee which wasn't helping my mind calm down. Since Victor had told me how he felt when Ida looked at him, my brain had been working overtime, trying to remember if I'd ever felt a swarm in my stomach when Autumn looked at me.  
  
"I don't think anybody should go out today." Commented Ida, leaning her head on Victor's shoulder, her eyes still half closed from sleep.  
  
"No, definitely not. Let everything calm down today and I'll go out early in the morning, see if the Savage's are still on the hunt." He agreed, stealing a bite of Bo's toast to which the young boy poked his tongue out.  
  
After breakfast everybody disappeared into various rooms of the house, leaving me alone in the kitchen, I placed my empty coffee mug in the sink and went to find someone to sit with. Riccio was in the garden practicing his new hand-stand skill, Mosca and Bo playing tag around him. Prosper and Hornet, who thought nobody knew where they were, were sitting by a pond in Ida's vast garden surrounded by overgrows grass, were cuddling and kissing, making the most of being alone. Ida was in her darkroom developing some new photos and Victor was in the living room reading the newspaper. That only left Autumn, who I still hadn't found. I made my way up the stairs that lead into Ida's attic, which she'd now converted into a study, only to hear music. I continued silently up the stairs and sat down on the top step, from which I could see Autumn, sat with her guitar, humming softly along with her strumming. Soon after, she started to sing along.

" _The art of suicide, nightgowns and hair, curls flying every which way. The pain too pure to hide. Ridges of size, meant to conceal lover's lies_." She shifted in her chair so I moved down one step, ensuring I was completely out of sight. " _Under the arches of moonlight and sky, suddenly easy to contemplate why, why. Why live a life, that's painted with pity and sadness and strife? Why dream a dream, that's tainted with trouble and less than it seems? Why bother bothering, just for a poem or another sad song to sing? Why live a lie? Why live a lie?_ " I listened intently to her lyrics, hoping to god that this was a song she'd written back in England with the Savages. Surely she didn't feel the same now. " _The art of suicide, gritty and clean, conveys a theatrical scene. Alas, 'I've gone' she cried, ankles displayed, melodramatically laid. Under the arches of moonlight and sky Suddenly easy to contemplate why, why. Why live a life, that's painted with pity and sadness and strife? Why dream a dream, that's tainted with trouble and less than it seems? Why bother bothering, just for a poem or another sad song to sing? Why live a lie? Why live a lie? Why live a life. that's painted with pity and sadness and strife? Why dream a dream, that's tainted with trouble and less than it seems? Why bother bothering, just for a poem or another sad song to sing? Why live a lie? Why live a lie? Why live a lie? Why live a lie?_ " I snuck a peek around the top of the stairs but she had her back to me. I moved back to my original place at the top. " _Life is not like gloomy Sunday, with a second ending when the people are disturbed. Well they should be disturbed, because there's a story that ought to be heard. Life is not like gloomy Sunday, with a second ending when the people are disturbed. Well they should be disturbed, because there's a lesson that really ought to be learned. The world is full of poets we don't need world is full of singers we don't need world is full of lovers we don't need anymore_." She finished her song but didn't move. "You can come in you know." She said, quietly.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled, standing up and starting to walk over to her. "I shouldn't have stayed."  
  
"It's fine." I sat down in a chair beside her, drumming my fingers on the arm in the awkward silence. "I wrote it back in England. After I'd been living with the Savages for half a year."  
  
"So...you thought about suicide?" I looked up at her as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Sometimes. When things were really bad."  
  
"Did you ever..."  
  
"No, I never tried. But the thought that I could if I wanted to made it easier for me to cope with Jackson."  
  
There was another silence. I thought about what would happen if she decided to try it now. What would Bo and Prop, who'd only just got their friend back, do? My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick. What would I do, after all she's helped me with? "Do you still think about it?"  
  
"Not since I arrived at the Stellar." A small smile played on her lips and her stormy eyes flicked up to mine. And that's when everything Victor had said, suddenly made sense to me. My stomach still had the queasy feeling but not of something bad, more as if I'd just got off an amazing roller coaster and was still slightly dizzy from the loop-the-loop. I smiled back, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Shall we go see what everyone's up to, then?" She said, placing her guitar down and heading for the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I followed her into the garden still in a slight daze, knowing now that I love her.

* * *

 **A/n -** _The song is 'The Art Of Suicide' by Emilie Autumn_.


	11. Easier Said Than Done

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Easier Said Than Done_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film not the book,)_

* * *

**Autumn's Pov.**

Victor went out early in the morning for 3 days to see what the Savage's and were up to. It seemed Dottore Massimo couldn't care less. He was happy that his son was out of his hair, it gave him one less problem to deal with. The Savage's however had become less and less willing to go home on the big private plane. They were supposed to be leaving in a day however, according to Victor, they hadn't made any arrangements to get to their plane at all. So, given the circumstances, I was under house arrest at Ida's and had to rely on whoever stayed in with me to cheer me up. I was trying my best not to become a miserable nuisance around the house but knowing that the Savage's were still looking for me and not being allowed out of Ida's was severely depressing. Today, Prop had promised to stay behind and keep me company while the others went about their business. I was glad of a little quality time with Prop since so far we'd only seen each other in other people's company and given that he was like my brother back in the foster home, it was nice to have time to ourselves. Although, I do wish Scip had volunteered to stay behind. We'd grown close over the time I'd been in Venice but he seemed reluctant to stay alone with me since he heard me sing. I hope that song didn't scare him off.  
  
"...because you seem to be eating infront of people more." Damn. Prop's been talking to me for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Um...yeah. I hadn't really noticed. I guess I'm just more comfortable around everyone here.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"What's wrong with you? You keep drifting off into your own little world. What were you thinking about?" Prop frowned, stretching out across the sofa with a yawn.  
  
"Sorry. It's, uh...I'm just a little worried about the Savage's is all." I lied.  
  
Prop stared for a moment. "Come off it, Storm. Even Bo can lie better than that." I pulled the cushion from behind me and threw it at him. It narrowly missed his head and he smirked moving into an upright position. "You're thinking about _him_ , aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How'd you know why I'm talking about? I only said him." Prop's smirk grew into a wide grin as he moved over to sit on the arm of my chair.  
  
"Well...I'm not thinking about anyone. So the answer would still be know regardless of who, _he_ , is." I mumbled, feeling my face growing warmer.  
  
"Liar. You're thinking about Scip aren't you."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
With an amused sigh, Prop slid down the arm of the chair to squish into the seat of it beside me. I shifted until I was side on with my legs over him. "You are easy to read, Storm. Well...to me you are anyway. And to Bo, Mosca, Riccio, Hornet, Victor and Ida."  
  
"Prosper. You are making no sense at all."  
  
"We can all see that you're into him. All of us, except Scip himself. Same as we all know he's into you, too."  
  
"As you said before, Prop. Bo lies better than that."  
  
"I'm not lying. Ask anyone, they'll tell you the same." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Actually, you should probably ask him cause then maybe this whole, liking each other but not saying anything, thing can stop."  
  
"Oh yeah? And how long did it take you to work up the courage to tell Hornet you liked her?" I smirked.  
  
"How'd you-"  
  
"Everyone knows, Prop. Just cause the pair of you sneak around thinking it's your little secret. You're both way to obvious about it."  
  
"We're to obvious? What about you and Scip and the way you gaze adoringly at each other across the dining table." He mocked, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Oh shush." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. We were silent for a while, both thinking, before Prop spoke up again.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you." He said, resting his arms across my knees. "Me and Hornet will stop sneaking around, if you go and tell Scip how you feel about him." He had the expression of someone who had just made the simplest plan in the world.  
  
"Easier said than done." When Prop frowned I sighed and elaborated. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him and as for telling him, how exactly do you go about that? 'Oh, hi Scip, I quite like you you know?' I'd look like an idiot."  
  
"Well, how does he make you feel when you look at him?"  
  
"I don't know." I did know. But describing that feeling is near impossible.  
  
"Well, when you look at him do you feel like you want to kiss him?"  
  
"Prop!"  
  
"I'm trying to help. Just answer the question." I nodded, the blush creeping back into my cheeks. "Right. Well, definitely an attraction then."  
  
"Well, I could've told you that."  
  
"Shut up. Um...Do you like just being near him, even if it's just sitting beside him without talking?" I nodded again. "Do you get butterflies when you look at him?"  
  
"More like I've eaten a couple of hundred fizzy sweets in one go." I smiled lightly.  
  
"You know what that is don't you?" I shook my head. "That's love, Storm." I tried to tell him he was being ridiculous but my voice seemed to have stopped working. I opened and closed my mouth uselessly, before giving up and settling for staring at my hands in my lap. "As for telling him, that's a little harder but I'm sure it'll come to you."  
  
"What?" My voice came back at his words. "How unhelpful are you?"  
  
"Trust me, it'll come to you." He pushed my legs away and stood up as Hornet came in through the door.  
  
So that was his reason for a hasty exit. I heard him mumble something about needing to tell her something as he pulled her away into the kitchen. Bo came skipping in after her and bounded straight up onto my lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in loudly innocent voice,  
  
"Oh, nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
  
"Alright! I'm just thinking about how to tell someone something."  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Someone, that you love them."  
  
He jumped down off my knee and looked back up at me. "Like this." He cleared his throat. "Autumn Harris, I love you lots and lots." He grinned before skipping off into the kitchen,  
  
I smirked as I followed him. If only it were that easy.

* * *

A few hours later and everybody but Victor was back. We were sat around the living room, telling jokes and old stories. Every time Scip laughed I felt that fizzing feeling in the pit of my stomach and knew that Prop was watching me. Eventually, the subject topic, took a change that I didn't like in the slightest.  
  
"Hey, Storm." Said Riccio. "you never did tell me what happened to your parents." I stared at the ginger haired boy as everyone turned to stare at me.  
  
"I don't really think that's any of our business." Commented Prop and I smiled lightly at him in thanks.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Riccio.  
  
"It's alright." I sighed, knowing he'd never give up. "When I was 13 my parents and I went out for dinner at a bar not far from where we lived. When we were walking back it was quite late at night and we could hear some kind of argument going on in an alley. My dad went to see what was going on and told me and my mum to wait when we were. The next thing we knew a group of men ran out of the alley but my dad wasn't there. We went to find him but he was already...he was already dead. The gang had attacked him. Then after that my mum sort of lost it a bit. She didn't pay attention to anything she was doing at first. Ended up scolding herself whilst she made a cup of tea or nearly setting the kitchen on fire whilst she cooked dinner. In the end she didn't do anything. She just stayed in her room all the time, didn't even get out of bed, Until one day she came downstairs wearing her nightdress and one of my dad's old coats. Said she had to leave cause my dad needed her, it was urgent. She opened the front door, took one step outside and collapsed. I called an ambulance and she died a few hours later in hospital. Of a broken heart according to one of the nurses. Then I ended up in a kids home and a year later I met Prop and Bo." It was one of the few times I'd told that story without crying but I guess anythings possible when your with your friends.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's fine, honestly." I interrupted Riccio as I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. I turned and saw Scip smiling, sympathetically.  
  
"You OK?" He whispered and I nodded, smiling back. Prop coughed loudly causing Hornet to giggle. I glared at him as everybody turned back to telling light-hearted stories.   
  
"What was that about?" Scip whispered again.  
  
"Um, I...can I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Sure."

But just as we were about to leave, Victor came back into the room looking thoroughly over joyed. "The Savage's and their over sized plane took off for England an hour ago!"   
  
He beamed. I turned to look at Scip who was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled me in close for a tight hug which I happily returned.  
  
"So we can go back to the Stella, then?" Asked Mosca, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"As long as you promise to come and visit." Smiled Ida.  
  
"Of course we will, it's only round the corner."  
  
The rest of night was spent in high-spirits over our victory over the Savages, my private chat with Scip completely forgotten.


	12. We All Knew

**Title -** _Love Is For Thieves_  
 **Chapter Title -** _We all knew_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Thief Lord in anyway, shape or form. I only own my original characters and the plot for this fic. (Based off the film, not the book.)_

* * *

**Autumn's Pov...**

When I awoke in the morning I realized that I had my head in Scip's lap. I blushed, regardless of the fact that everybody else was still asleep, and got up, making sure not to wake the sleeping Thief Lord. I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. When I sat down with the steaming mug, I heard a yawn from the doorway and looked up to find Scip, smiling bleary eyed at me.  
  
"Want a cup?" I asked, smiling at the way his long dark hair was sticking up in odd angles. he nodded with another yawn. I made him a cup of tea and sat back down.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about last night?" He asked, taking a sip.  
  
"Oh." I'd completely forgotten my plan to tell him how I felt. "Um..." Luckily however, Ida came padding into the kitchen in her fluffy slippers at that precise moment.  
  
"Morning." She beamed.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" Asked Scip, resting his head in his hand and closing his eyes.  
  
"Well some of us didn't stay up telling stories till the early hours. Oh dear."  
  
"What's wrong?" I frowned.  
  
"We're all out of coffee."  
  
"We'll go get some for you if you like. Won't we Scip." His chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to watch me curiously.  
  
"We will, will we?" I nodded hoping he'd remember that I said I wanted to talk to him in private. "Fine, I'll go and get my shoes."

* * *

As we walked through the streets, people were stumbling out of their houses half sleep and definitely not ready for the days work. Scipio was silent for a while until we got nearer to the centre of the market place.  
  
"So, that thing you wanted to talk about..."  
  
"Oh, yes. Um...I'm not really sure how I should go about saying it."  
  
"I find just, saying it helps."  
  
"Well aren't you grumpy this morning." I smirked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Just thinking about things."  
  
I nodded in understanding as we approached a stall that sold the brand of coffee that Ida preferred. "Anything specific?" I asked picking up a tub.  
  
He seemed to take a deep breath, preparing for something. "You, actually."  
  
Scipio caught the tub of coffee when it slipped from my fingers at the shock of his words. "Me? Why were you thinking about me?" I tried to regain my composure as I paid for the coffee and we left the stall.  
  
"Storm. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I need to tell you something too."  
  
"Oh, ladies first."  
  
"Um, well..." I paused as we stopped in the middle of the gradually increasing crowds of the market place. "I think I...no, no. I know that I...I love you." I finally got the words out as I looked down at my shoes. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
  
"Autumn, look at me." Reluctantly I lifted my head and saw his dark eyes, twinkling in the early morning sun. His face was alot closer than I expected so my nose very narrowly missed his when I moved. "I love you too." He whispered. I couldn't help but grin as he moved his head a little closer and pressed his warm lips to mine.  
  
"Oh, get a move on, would you?" Came a male voice behind me. We pulled apart, both flushing when we realized we were still in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Leave 'em alone." Scolded an elderly woman from Scip's side. "They're in love, you miserable old git." She smiled warmly at the pair of us and continued with her day.

* * *

We walked back to Ida's hand in hand, smile's on our faces. That was until we saw Scip's dad glaring at us from across the street. I glared back at him but Scip laughed and gave him a small mocking wave. Hearing him laughing at his dad made my grin, if possible, even wider as we walked back. Hornet was the first to spot us through the open kitchen window. She beamed before turning to Prop to say something. Prop turned, saw us, nodded in acknowledgment and planted a kiss on Hornet's cheek, much to the amusement of Mosca and Riccio.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Riccio laughed as we centered through the door, handing the coffee to Ida.  
  
"Riccio, we all knew it." Commented a bemused Scip pulling up a stool. Riccio spotted out joined hands and turned now to point at us. "I knew that as well. I knew it!"  
  
"Again, Riccio." Smiled Ida. "We all did."


End file.
